Karl's Tape May 1981
Tape ; Name *Karl's Tape May 1981 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1981-05 *Edited highlights of Radio One shows from period dated in title. No links. Sessions *Teardrop Explodes Skinner session recorded 16th May 1981. *Bureau Skinner Session, recorded 7th May 1981, first broadcast 19th May 1981. *Moderates Repeat of first and only session, original broadcast 1981.04.20 *Lucys Repeat of first and only session, original broadcast 1981.03.11 Tracklisting Side 1 *''Probably Richard Skinner show from 18th May 1981'', or if the Teardrop Explodes session date of 16th is a broadcast date, then maybe it was a Saturday show? *Sugar Minott: Just Can't Win My Soul (7") Jabba Roots *Teardrop Explodes: Pure Joy (session) *Fire Engines: Candyskin (7" - Candyskin / Meat Whiplash) Pop Aural POP 010 *Delmontes: So It's Not To Be (7" - Dont Cry Your Tears) Rational RATE 3 *Teardrop Explodes: Leila Khaled Said (session) *Cowboys International: Today Cowboys International had a single in 1980 called Today Today, and Ken Locke from the band, did a cover of that called Today, released May 1981. Shazam identifies the track as Today by Cowboys International, also annotated as such by the taper. *Teardrop Explodes: I'm Not The Loving Kind (session) *Salford Jets: ?? lyrics Now I'm the only one *Teardrop Explodes: Culture Bunker ( session ) *''Next few tracks could be from either show'' *Echo & The Bunnymen: Crocodiles (Edit) (7") Korova ECHO 1 This is a live version taken from the promo for Shine So Hard EP *Outcasts: Magnum Force (7") GBH GBH 001 *People: Musical Man (7" - Musical Man / Sons & Daughters) Race RB 003 *Fischer-Z: 'Cutters Lullaby (7") Liberty BP 398 known as Wristcutter's Lullaby on the album but perhaps this was not deemed to be a suitable title for a single *''Richard Skinner Show 19th May 1981'' *Bureau: Looking For Excitement (session) *Bureau: Helpless (session) *Chefs: 24 Hours (7") Attrix RB 13 / Graduate GRAD 11 *Killing Joke: Follow The Leader (7") EG / Malicious Damage EGMDS 1.01 *Bureau: Find A Way (session) *''Next batch of tracks from Peel Show 19 May 1981'' *Lucys: The Right Man (session) *Ranking Toyan & Sammy Dread: As I Would Say (Single) Roots Tradition Side 2 *Moderates: Whats That Sound (session) *Local Heroes SW9: Competition (LP A New Opium/How The West Was Won) Oval *Black Uhuru: Rockstone (LP Red) Mango *Be Bop Deluxe: Japan (Single) Harvest *Moderates: Nightlife (session) *Twinkle Brothers: Trouble De Yah (LP Me No You You No Me) Twinkle *Siouxsie & The Banshees: Spellbound (12" Single) Polydor *Toy Dolls: She Goes To Finos (LP Strength Through Oi) Decca *Modern Eon: Child's Play (Single) Dindisc *Moderates: Housewife For Life (session) *Angelic Upstarts: I Understand (Single) Zonophone/EMI *Moderates: Emile (session) *''Next batch of tracks from unknown show, possibly Peel show of 20 May 1981'' *Hambi & The Dance: Too Late Too Fly The Flag (7") Virgin VS 414 *Lonesome No More: Turned Insane (7") Rage RAGE 3 *Plugs: unknown *Heartbeats: Go (7") Nothing Shaking SHAD 1 *Wire: Our Swimmer (7") Rough Trade RTO-79 *Really 3rds: Everyday, Everyway (7") The Really 3rds Record Label EJSP 9610 *Black Uhuru: Carbine (album - Red) Island ILPS 9625 File ;Name *May 1981.mp3 ;Length *2:00:27 ;Other *Shared via Peel Mailing List. *Many thanks to Karl. ;Available *Mooo Category:1981 Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Mixtape Category:Karl's Tapes